Datei:Let Me Love You Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Let Me Love You by Mario is featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Artie, along with the New Directions Boys (except for Blaine and Rory), while Finn plays the drums. It is sung as an attempt to get Sugar to be Artie's date for her Valentine's Day party at BreadstiX instead of Rory's. However, in the end, Sugar picks Rory because of his moving performance of Home. LYRICS: Artie (with New Directions Boys): Mmm, (Ahh) Mmm, (Yeah) Mmmmm, yeah, yeah, yeah Ah, (Ahh) Mmm, (Yeah) Mmmmm, yeah, yeah Uh Baby I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, The make-up on his shirt You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies Mad as you are, you stick around And I just don't know why New Directions Boys (Artie): If I was ya' man (Baby you) Never worry 'bout (What I do) I'd be coming home (Back to you) Artie: Every night, Doin' you right New Directions Boys (Artie): You're the type of woman (Deserves good thangs) Fist full of diamonds (Hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Artie with New Directions Boys: You should let me love you Let me be the one to Give you everything you want and need Baby, good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Artie: Baby you should let me love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Yeah Listen Your true beauty's description Looks so good that it hurts You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame Don't even know what you're worth Everywhere you go they stop and stare 'Cause you're bad and it shows From your head to your toes Out of control, Baby you know New Directions Boys (Artie): If I was ya' man (Baby you) Never worry 'bout (What I do) I'd be coming home (Back to you) Artie: Every night doin' you right New Directions Boys (Artie): You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs) Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Artie with New Directions Boys: You should let me love you Let me be the one to Give you everything you want and need Ooh, baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Artie: Baby you should let me New Directions Boys (Artie): You deserve better girl (Ohh, you know you deserve better) We should be together girl (Baby) Oooooh Artie: With me and you it's whatever girl, Hey! So can we make this thing ours? Artie with New Directions Boys: You should let me love you New Directions Boys (Artie): Let me be the one to (Let me be the one to give) Give you everything you want (Oh!) and need (Everything you need, yeah) Baby, good love and protection (Said everything) Make me your selection (The way you shake me, baby) Show you the way love's supposed to be (Oooh) (Baby, you should let me love you) You should let me love you, Let me be the one to (Ohh, give you everything) Give you everything you want and need Ooh, baby good love and protection (Good love and protection) Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be (Hey!) (Hey) You should let me love you (Love you) Let me be the one to (The one to) Give you everything you want and need (Anything you need, oooh, baby) Ooh, baby good love and protection (Protection) Make me your selection (Selection, baby) Show you the way love's supposed to be (Ooooh, yeah) (Let me love you) Artie: It's all you need, baby Kategorie:Videos